Opposites Attract
by AnimeFreak679
Summary: Rachel Hardy had a bit of a problem when it came to John Cena. But he likes her. Problem is she has rejected him, gave him black eyes,yet he doesnt give up. Rachel says she doesnt like him...or does she? Read to find out
1. Information

**Opposites Attract- Information**

**(This is going to be a list version…because I like lists…I do)**

**Name:Rachel AnneHardy**

**Age: 26**

**Birthday: December 16**

**Hair color: Black (Tips are usually sprayed different colors)**

**Eye color: Amber/Brown (Contacts are the same color as the color tips are)**

**Skin: Pale**

**Siblings: Matt and Jeff Hardy (Obviously) **

**Information: You are a punk/Goth and you have been working for the WWE for about 3 years already. You started out in SmackDown! but got drafted to RAW after a year. (Do the math if we are in 2006 and you have been working for the WWE for 3 years when did you start? (2003) (I am a bit math obsessed) so if you got drafted after working a year when did you go to RAW…in 2004 ok? Wait I just did the math for you…damn.) You are good friends withTrish Stratusand Amy Dumas (Lita). You are also friends with guys. You despise Candace Michelle (she is a bitch) and Maria (whore). I know wrestling is fake and it is scripted but in my story it is real. You entrancetheme is "No way Out" by Theory of a DeadMan, but it will change later. Also I will include Randy Orton in the story but let's pretend he wasn't such an ass wipe and he didn't diss Eddie. And to make the story less confusing in the beginning Lita WILL date Adam (Edge). Also so I won't have to say it in the story I am saying right away that Stacy, Randy, and Matt got drafted to RAW. I know I am changing so much but later it will all make sense why, because at first I wanted to combine RAW and SmackDown! but it would make the story even more complicated then it already is.**


	2. Chapter 1

Author: ME! Roshelle

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except Rachel and Katie. Every wrestler is the property of themselves and no one else, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut; if you wanna you can give me John Cena and Chris Benoit for my birthday (May 16) I would appreciate that.

Third person POV (Katie) ------ 

A girl with Brown hair and pretty green eyes was walking down the hallways. She saw many wrestlers such as the tag teams champs Kane and Big Show. That girl's name was Katie Smith. She has just gotten a contract to RAW. While Katie was in her own little world she bumped in to something or some one. "Oh I am so sorry, my bad" she said. She looked at the person she bumped into. It was the Woman's Champ, Trish Stratus. "Its ok, its my fault too, I'm Trish Stratus, you are new here aren't you?" Katie turned red and nodded her head, then she asked "Ummmm, by any chance do you know where Mr. McMahon's office is?" Trish smiled and answered "Yeah I do, go straight, make a left turn, and then if you walk straight again there will be a door, I think the Third one it will say Vince's name on it." "Thank you" "Hey no problem, just one tip, you know Rachel Hardy right?" Katie just nodded her head "Ye well, she'll most likely be in Vince's office right now too, but if you see her can you please tell that she owes me" Katie just nodded her head, said 'Thank You" again and went to Vince's office. Katie was wandering to herself what Trish meant by 'You owe me'. As Katie was about to turn she heard voices, she recognized them right away. They belonged to the WWE champ (wow Katie is running into a lot of champs lately LOL) John Cena and Rachel Hardy. Katie stopped and heard what they where arguing about (J John, RRachel)

R: Will you shut up already! Gosh Cena you are so full of yourself!

J: For your information I am not full of myself, I am just STATING that I can win the match against Triple H any time, any where, any place, even if Hunter (triple H) is my friend.

R: YOU SEE! There you go again "Oh Look at me I am John Cena The hottest strongest Ass Wipe in the Universe! I am so full of my self that I think that I can beat Hunter in WrestleMania 22! But I don't think I can make it there since my HEAD is so big (from arrogance just so ya'll get it) it can't fit through the BIG doors!

J: Ok Hardy I get, fine you can have ONE date with me

R: URGH! YOU ARE A HOPELESS CASE CENA!

J: Why Thank You

R: Shut The FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

J: Oh really

R: yes really

J: I wanna see ya try

It is quiet for a minute, Katie takes a peek and she hears something hit the ground. She then sees a very annoyed Rachel stomping away. Katie then remembers about Trish so calls out. "Umm excuse me Ms. Hardy?" Rachel turns around and arches an eyebrow. She shakes the red pieces of hair away from her face "Yeah that's me"

Katie stares at Rachel for a minute, since she was always her favorite. It was quiet for a minute and Rachel already cooled off and said "Excuse me, but exactly who are you?" "Oh, I am sorry I'm Katie Smith, I am the new RAW diva" "Oh cool, for a second there I thought you were a fan who sneaked in (she smiles and gives a small wink) well I'm Rachel Hardy" Wow she is so nice in person, oh oops I have to visit Vince ( is thought)"Oh trust me, I know who you are, you have been my role model ever since you started." "Oh why Thank you, well I have a feeling that you have to visit Vince, so how about after the show Me, Trish, and Lita will show you around, if they wont come I'll show you." "Oh cool that would be great! By the way Trish told me to tell you that you owe her" "I do? Oh yeah ok, I'll go see, by the way if we get matched up together on you début I wont go easy on ya" "I hope not" "Cool" Rachel smiled at Katie and walked away, then she turned around and said to ignore Cena and his whining about another black eye.

Rachel's (your) POV

Rachel was walking down the hallway to Trish's room. Her hair swishing with her every movement. As she was walking she couldn't understand one thing. And that one thing was why she always got so angry when it came to John Cena. She could always keep her cool with any body no matter how bad she would catch the off with snide remarks but when it came to him, something inside her just snaps and there goes the runaway train. Rachel had just arrived to Trish's room. She opened the door and saw Trish watching TV. "Hey Blondie you know you have a match against Queen Slut today." Trish nodded her head "Course, and it would be nice that you didn't call me Blondie...freak" "Tooshay (sp?) Trish, well you better win cuz if ya don't Ima coming after you" "Don't worry I AM going to beat her" Trish gave Rachel a smile and left for her match. Rachel knew there was no point Trish would win hands down, so she was flipping through random channels when the door opened and ...That's it for Chapter 1, please Review, I like to talk to people )


	3. Chapter 2

**Author: Me! LoL**

**Song (I'm just doing this for fun, it's just the song I'm listening to at the moment): Lean Back by Terror Squad **

**Disclaimer: I do not any body except the characters that I made up, every body is the property of them selves (hopefully) and the WWE.**

**Chapter 2**

**Recap: "Don't worry I AM going to beat her" Trish gave Rachel a smile and left for her match. Rachel knew there was no point Trish would win hands down, so she was flipping through random channels when the door opened and ...there came in Amy (Lita) Rachel's second best friend. Amy had a smile on her face that was rarely seen. "So whatcha so happy about Ames," Rachel said randomly while trying to find a good channel to watch at 10:00 at night. Amy sat down next to Rachel and said in a VERY, almost too happy, tone. "MATT IS ON RAW AGAIN!" Rachel stopped flipping through the channels, looked at her best friend with a look clearly saying WTF! And she said "No shit Sherlock, he is my brother, how would I not know that?" She paused and continued "Besides you clearly said to me that you are happy with the way things are with you and Adam. You also said that Adam is a very nice guy and that you would never replace him AND you said that you are over my brother." Rachel finished her statement with a triumphant look. Amy sat there for a minute thinking of an excuse, but she never got a chance to because there came in Vince's secretary……Nancy. "Ummmm Rachel, Vince said that next Monday you will have a match against the new girl Katie." With that said Nancy left knowing she was going to have an out burst. "What! Are you kidding, I don't wanna break her in half on her second, technically first, week on RAW, she should get some one easier…like Slutty Mic slut Slut, but not me…" It was quiet and Amy spoke up "Vince" "What about him" "Speak to him" "Ok, and we will finish our conversation about you and Matt later" Rachel opens the door and Matt is standing there about to knock. "Hey Matt" Amy thought that Rachel was pulling her strings again, so she said "Nice try Ray, but it wont work, not this time at least." "Hi Amy" Amy looked up and there she saw Matt standing there with a nervous face. Rachel pushed Matt on the couch next to Amy, ran out the door, and locked it with a chair. Rachel then decided to see Vince when she saw Trish walking with the Woman's belt still in hand. "Ha! I knew you could do it, oh by the way don't go into you dressing room Trish" "Thank you and why not Rach (**_Ray-ch_**)" "Matt and Amy, I pushed matt in and I wont let them get out till they settled their differences and they confess their undying love for each other." "Riiiiight" "You can use mine" "Kay, oh by the way can I show Katie around with you?" "How do you know I was gonna show her around" "I saw her and we talked right now, and she asked if I was coming I said yes, by the way she also said she is psyched about her match with you next Monday" Rachel made a kind of sad face, she gave a loud sigh and mumbled "So much for asking Vince to change her match" "Sorry, well please try not break her" "Yeah yeah" Rachel waved bye to Trish and decided to walk around. Rachel was wandering around when she saw Randy Orton. He was approaching her and she made a disgusted inward sigh. He was standing in front of her, gave her a cocky smile and said in his usual tone "Cena told me you gave him a black eye, is it true?" Rachel rolled her eyes and said "No he is just walking around with face paint, of course it is and now can you please tell me what you want because I am failing to see the reason you are talking to me?" "Just wanted to know" "And I don't really care, oh and just so you know tell HIM, _he can't see me_! I'm _UNTOUCHABLE_!" With that imitation of John, Rachel walked away. **

**Next Monday**

**----------Katie's POV----------**

**Katie was very nervous about her début. But who wouldn't when they are facing against their favorite wrestler in the world in…less than a minute. **

**Third POV**

**Lillian: Making her début today on RAW, from San Francisco, California, KATIE SMITH!**

**Every one heard Katie's entrance play (Lights and Sounds by Yellowcard):**

_Hello, you, how was the rest? _

_You made it through, but nevertheless _

_I got you out on a wire. _

_You be love and I'll be a liar. _

_Tell it all and fill up the air, _

_But make a loud cause nobody's there _

_And nobody's there _

_And nobody's there _

_Chorus _

_Stop, turn, take a look around _

_At all the lights and sounds. _

_Let them bring you in. _

_Slow burn, let it all fade out, _

_Pull the curtain down. _

_I wonder where you've been? _

_Make it new, but stay in the lines. _

_Just let go, but keep it inside. _

_Smile big for everyone, _

_Even when you know what they've done. _

_They gave you the end but not where to start; _

_Not how to build, how to tear it apart. _

_So tell it all and fill up the air, _

_But make it loud cause nobody's there _

_And nobody's there _

_Chorus _

_I've got a way to work this out, _

_I've got a way and you know how. x2 _

_I've got a way to work this out, _

_I've got a way. _

_I've got a way to work this out, _

_I've got a way and you know how. x2 _

_I've got a way to work this out, _

_I've got a way. x2 _

_Chorus _

_You earned everything you found, _

_And painted faces frown. _

_I'll say I knew you when..._

**Katie walked gracefully to the ring (she was wearing a denim mini, and a pink shirt)**

**It got quiet for a minute **

**Lillian: Her opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, RACHEL HARDY!**

**Rachel's entrance started playing (No way Out by Theory of a DeadMan):**

_Such a beautiful face _

_Such a beautiful waste I say _

_Just when you think I'm lost you found your way _

_That little angel on my shoulder says _

_Not to do those things you did _

_That little angel on my shoulder screams _

_"I think I lost my way" _

_So take your thoughts and run away _

_From a god who ain't much of a know-it-all _

_So follow me and hold your breath again till I say when _

_Did I say when? _

_Such a beautiful land _

_Such a beautiful sin I say _

_(A sinner say) _

_Just when you pull me in I push away _

_(I push away) _

_That little devil on my shoulder says _

_I'll make you do those things you did _

_That little devil on my shoulder screams _

_"I think you found your way" _

_So take your thoughts and run away _

_From a god who ain't much of a know-it-all _

_So follow me and hold your breath again till I say when _

_Did I say when? _

_There's no way out for you _

_But you can follow me, just follow me down _

_There's no way out for you _

_So just follow me, just follow me down _

_Your god ain't much of a know-it-all _

_Your god ain't much of a know-it-all _

_Your god ain't much of a know-it-all _

_Your god ain't much of a _

_No, he's nothing at all _

_There's no way out for you _

_But you can follow me, just follow me down _

_There's no way out for you _

_So just follow me, just follow me down _

_There's no way out for you_

**(Rachel had green tips today, same color contacts, black shirt with silver on it, and black baggy pants with green stitching lol)**

**Coach: I don't think this is going to end up good for Katie**

**J.R: Why is that Coach?**

**Coach: Rachel can rip her to shreds**

**J.R: Don't count your eggs before they hatch**

**Coach: Let's just watch the match**

**Katie wasting no time tried spearing Rachel, right when she came in the ring, but Rachel was too quick and quickly moved to the side making Katie crash shoulder first in to the steel post. Rachel picked Katie up and did a back breaker on her. She went for a pin, but Katie kicked out at 2 ½. Rachel was waiting for Katie to stand, when she did Rachel was going to spear her but Katie did the same trick and made Rachel crash shoulder first to the steel post. This went on for some time, then when Katie was on the floor. The tired Rachel did the DDT and got a three count. **

**Lillian: And the winner of this match is RACHEL HARDY! **

**Rachel helped Katie up and then every one heard John Cena's entrance, and there he was with a black eye, Randy Orton and a mic. To see what he has to say stay tuned for chapter 3. )**

**Roshelle**

**By the way thank you every one who reviewed my stories, thank you for all your support and Thank You ShadowVixen YOU are the BEST!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any one besides the characters I made up, every body else hopefully belongs to themselves.

Chapter 3(Yay)

Recap: Rachel helped Katie up and then every one heard John Cena's entrance, and there he was with a black eye, Randy Orton and a mic.

John made a smirk and said, "Yo! Hardy that was some number you did on my eye and not many can do something like that to me."

Rachel grabbed a mic and made a face "Cena, how about you put a big fat sock in that disgusting mouth of yours because right now I don't want to hear your stupid comments so get to the point jackass"

John sighed and continued "Well, Hardy, you your self said last week that the Divas are too weak for you, well how about this, me and Randy versus you and your brother Matt in a tag team match, how about it?"

Randy smirked and decided to make one of his stupid cocky comments "Un less of course you are to chicken to go against John and me?"

That pissed Rachel off, so she took out one of those small, teeny weenie balls out and threw it at Randy which hit him in the groin, hard. Rachel smirked.

"**ME!** Scared of you Orton and your gay ass friend Cena over there you have got to be kidding right? Of course I accept and you better watch out! Because let's make it more interesting a No disqualifications Tag Team match, how about? Unless YOU are too chicken to accept"

They accepted the match. It was scheduled for next Monday. When Rachel and Katie left the arena Katie went to the med room to get bandages. Rachel was walking to her dressing room to see Trish when she bumped in to John. Rachel sighed inwardly knowing this wasn't going to end pleasantly for Cena.

So sorry, I didn't write a lot, it is just that tomorrow I have Saturday school (don't ask) and I am having a bit of a social problem so please review and I would appreciate ideas, because I am running low on them/

Thank you every one who supports me, thank you for all the reviews, and I would love to hear your opinions, ideas, any thing you have to say.

**Roshelle**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any body except the characters I made up, every body else belongs to themselves and themselves only.

Recap: They accepted the match. It was scheduled for next Monday. When Rachel and Katie left the arena Katie went to the med room to get bandages. Rachel was walking to her dressing room to see Trish when she bumped in to John. Rachel sighed inwardly knowing this wasn't going to end pleasantly for Cena.

"I can't wait for the match on Monday Hardy, by the way watch your mouth you never know what it might get you in to." John smirked at Rachel.

"Excuse me! Me watch MY mouth you should watch yours because your mouth has gotten you a black eye genius besides-----"Rachel couldn't finish her sentence for John's lips crashed in to hers.

At first Rachel started to kiss back but when she got to her senses and realized WHO, Rachel pushed away and slapped John so hard in the cheek there was a red handprint (literally) and then she kicked him in the groin.

"YOU JUST PROVED ME CORRECT! Look what your mouth had just got you in to! This is your last warning Cena, last, touch me ever again and I will murder you with my own bare hands!"

She rolled her eyes and walked away in a huff. But little did she and John know is that their little conversation was heard and seen by every one who watches RAW, for there was a hidden camera.

In the Arena

The crowd was 'wooing', whistling, and basically going wild after that scene.

King: Wow, I really think Cena found himself a girl.

Coach: How did he find himself a girl when she slapped him and kicked him?

King: But she did kiss back.

Coach: How would you know?

King: I do

Coach: Listen to me, if she would like John, wouldn't Rachel still be kissing him, if she liked John, he wouldn't have a black eye, a red cheek, and he would never have gotten a low blow like Randy did earlier today.

King: I don't know I just have a feeling

Coach: Sure you do King, sure you do.

Back to Rachel

Rachel has arrived at her dressing room. There she saw Trish watching the rest of RAW. Rachel walked in and closed the door. Trish looked at her direction.

"You shouldn't have kicked him a slap was enough."

Rachel looked at Trish like she was a psycho "Wait, how do you know what happened?"

"There was a hidden camera"

Rachel gulped "You mean every body saw hat happened?"

"You mean John kissing you, you kissing back, and then you slapping him and kicking him in the balls…yeah"

Rachel made a face at Trish and grumbled "Stupid Company"

Rachel went to the bathroom and took a long shower. The water felt great against her skin. When she came out Rachel put on black Tripp pants with red stitching and (Black Tripp pants are like black jeans except Goth style, and there are a bunch of chains in the black and front) a black T-shirt and in red it says "Cross my heart I hope you Die" and then she took red hair spray and sprayed it on her tips.

When Rachel finally got out Trish was standing there in a denim mini and a blue tank top with an angel on it. "Hey, Rach a bunch of us are going to a club, you want to come…it will take your mind of all the "horrible" things that happened today"

"I will pretend I did not hear you sarcasm Trish and go. By the way who is coming?"

"Hmmm, let me see, Katie, Randy, Stacy, Matt, Adam, Amy, Paul (you know Triple H), Stephanie decided to come and visit, Torrie, Slut, Ashley, Chris (Masters), Carlito, may be you know who (John, not Voldy) and some more people."

"Great, Cena, oh the joy (note the sarcasm)"

This is all for today, read the next chapter to see what happens at the bar ;) any way I know it doesn't look long and I am sorry if it isn't but stupid me spilled juice on my math and chemistry homework so I will try and write chapter 5 tomorrow if not I am so sorry

Please Review and thank you every one who does I luv ya'll

-Roshelle


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERY ONE! i AM WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER...FINALLY..LOL!**

The song I am listening to is "Acroos the Nation" by Union UnderGround

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the wrestlers they own themselves, I only own Katie and Rachel.**

**Recap: "I will pretend I did not hear you sarcasm Trish and go. By the way who is coming?" "Hmmm, let me see, Katie, Randy, Stacy, Matt, Adam, Amy, Paul (you know Triple H), Stephanie decided to come and visit, Torrie, Slut, Ashley, Chris (Masters), Carlito, may be you know who (John, not Voldy) and some more people." "Great, Cena, oh the joy (note the sarcasm)" Trish and Rachel walked out of the room and saw Amy, Adam, and a very annoyed Matt standing outside the door. (A/N: If you want to know why Matt is annoyed; it's because you know Amy is with Adam, and he likes her and you get it…I hope) **

**Matt walked up to Rachel made a glare and said "You better have a good explanation why you locked Amy and me in Trish's dressing room?" **

**Rachel smirked "I most certainly do" she made a dramatic pause "Which is for me to know and you to never find out "**

**Every body just rolled their eyes, and then they saw Randy and Katie walking in the opposite direction, talking, and laughing their asses off. **

**Amy cocked an eyebrow at Adam you looked at Randy and Katie, who stopped walking, and it was a bit of a silence, but luckily Trish broke it "Where are you two going?"**

"**Oh, Katie forgot her jacket so we are going to get it from the locker room, we are going to take my car so go on with out us " Randy said normally.**

**Amy winked at Rachel, who winked at Trish to follow her lead. Then Amy said in a sly tone "OoOoOoOoO are you sure that is all you are going to do there Orton?"**

**Trish chuckled and said "Ye, you know Katie you better watch out, Randy is very…how can I say this--" **

**Rachel cut her off "Active, you never know what kind of 'sport' he might try." **

**Randy just rolled his eyes and grabbed Katie before Trish, Amy, and Rachel could corrupt her mind even more. When the group was sure Katie and Randy were out of sight all of them started laughing so hard Matt had to hold on to the wall, while Trish and Amy were holding on to Adam. But Rachel was on the floor almost crying from laughing so hard. The five of them got in to Adam's car, drove to the bar (think of a name because I am too young to go to bars --). When the five of them walked in to the bar the song "Temperature" by Sean Paul was playing. Every one went to dance, but since Rachel wasn't that good…well at least that's what she thought, she sat down and ordered her self a beer. Rachel was tapping her fingers to melody and she was listening to the song:**

_

* * *

_

When you roll with a player like me...with a bredda like me girl there is no other

_No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover_

_From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover…_

_Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter..._

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I..._

_Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!_

**

* * *

The song continued and Rachel was getting drunker (A/N: she was getting more beers after she was done with the other)**

**John's POV:**

**John was dancing with a few girls but nothing more, he was looking for that one girl. The girl with the black hair and the same girl with that piercing glare she always sent when she saw him in sight. That girl that John was looking for was getting drunk right now, and her name is Rachel Hardy. John had finally spotted her. She was getting another beer, and she already looked wasted. John quickly went over to her and took the beer out of her hands. **

**Rachel's POV:**

**Rachel was about to put the beer bottle to her lips when it was took out of her hands. **

_Hey every one! I am so sorry if this ended up short and not that interesting, I am so sorry, it is just that I don't have any ideas for now so I cant write any thing interesting, stupid writers block --" Well any way I am so sorry again, please Review I love to hear comments, ideas, and constructive criticism. Anything would be good enough. I think I will be able to write a bit tomorrow, after Saturday school (once again please don't ask). _

_Thank you, to everyone who reads my story and reviews it thank you guys! _3

_XOXOXO Roshelle_


	7. Chapter 6

I'M FINALLY WRITING! WOHOOOOOO, sorry it took so long.

Song: Waiting by Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but my own characters.

**Recap: Rachel was about to put the beer bottle to her lips when it was took out of her hands**. _She turned around and saw Cena holding HER beer. Nobody touched HER beer! Nobody! She stood up and snatched the beer away. Rachel glared at Cena one last time before everything turned blurry. _

**Next Morning (I'm making this chapter in first person POV)**

I woke up in a nice and fluffy bed, yep nice and fluffy. Wait, fluffy, oh shit! I looked around the room, how come I don't remember having ANY of this crap in my room, and didn't I clean my hotel room before leaving to bar? I could have sworn I did, and there was a balcony, yet none right now. Oh my god, there's an arm around me. Ok one question is answered I'm in his room…I hope it's a he. But now there is a new question: who is he? Dear lord, I pray it's a he. Turning slowly I came to face the one and only JOHN CENA! What the fuck? Cena, I slept with CENA! No way, no way in hell, no I couldn't have. I was too drunk…but that's not a good excuse. Ahhhhhh crap, here comes the headache. Roughly I grabbed my head, which in the process made HIM wake up. I heard Cena groan.

"Oh you're up?" I heard him ask in a sleepy tone and a BIT too loud, so I groaned in response.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. By the way did I mention he looks hot in boxers…no wait Rachel snap out of it, Cena is your enemy. That I slept with…may be I didn't. I mean I'm not naked, wait am I? I look under the covers to find myself wearing my undies and Cena's shirt. Crap….

"Here you go" I looked at Cena and to what he was handing me.

Ok, he is being nice and…giving me pills to calm my hangover. I took the pills gratefully and gulped down them down.

"Thanks Cena, you're not such a bad guy"

"No problem, but you really should go back to sleep, you had a hard night." After he said my mind went blank.

The only thing I could think of doing is standing up and slapping him across his damn face. But instead I said thank you as generously as possible. Then I stood up grabbed my pants that were lying on the chair. Ignoring my throbbing head, I marched toward Cena and looked him square in the eyes.

"I thought you were nice, for a second, a tiny second I thought you weren't some pervert who goes around taking advantage of drunken girls and screwing them. I guess I was wrong, not the first time it happened. I told you Cena, DON'T EVER TOUCH ME, but again you disobeyed my request. So now I will make YOUR life a living hell. By the way, I hope you lose your title to H."

Just as I was about to leave I punched him in the gut and left.

_That's it, I know I made you wait really long and it ended up short but teachers are stupid and assign too much hw. I'll try and update through the week, no promises, and it might be short. I luv you all. _


	8. Notice to all readers :

Hey guys;; I know it's been a while (a few years to be exact) since I updated and the things is I don't think I will be updating any of these stories. :/

I have a new name: xxRebelxxYell

But the stories aren't on the same specific topics any more. Not that I grew out of wrestling but more like lost interest. (If that made any sense)

I'm defiantly going to update one last chapter on Opposites Attract just to kind of end the suspense (in a week at most)

Anyways;; I'm really sorry guys. Please don't hate me. ^-^''

-Roshelle. 3


End file.
